ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Widow
The Tiger Widow is a large species of spider and the titular inhabitant of Tiger Widow Island. An extremely massive arachnid, its lair is a cave with a temple entrance. The location of its island residence (and subsequently itself) is on a map located in Nadakhan's lamp, aboard the Misfortune's Keep. History At one point, Captain Soto acquired the venom of the Tiger Widow and used it to exhaust Nadakhan long enough to trap him in the Teapot of Tyrahn. On a Wish and a Prayer While looking for the Tiger Widow, Jay encountered the spider in its lair and fought it off, electrocuting the beast. However, the Tiger Widow destroyed "Cliff Gordon's Guide to Wooing Women," but in the process Jay managed to harvest some of its venom. The Tiger Widow proceeded to chase Jay out of its lair and across the island, warding off Nadakhan. Eventually, it cornered the Ninja on a rope bridge, only to be thrown off into the chasm below. The Last Resort The Tiger Widow survived the fall and eventually returned to its lair, where it confronted Dogshank after the latter fell in through a portal. Approaching the Sky Pirate and screeching in her face, it was ironically scared off by a single "Boo" from her. Abilities and Powers Extremely massive for a spider, the Tiger Widow was incredibly fast for its size, pursuing the ninja across the jungle in pursuit of Jay. Additionally, it had enhanced endurance, being able to survive a lightning blast from Jay and a large fall into a chasm. It also weave massive webs that can support the weight of a grown man. The Tiger Widow's most infamous asset, however, is its venomーa single drop is potent enough to kill a man, and mere skin contact can induce death within minutes, even for an Elemental Master. Its venom is also perhaps the only true weapon against a Djinn, being potent enough to exhaust one enormously, leaving said Djinn vulnerable to attack. Its venom also apparently inhibits a Djinn's mental functions as well, as, when under the affects of the venom, Nadakhan failed to twist around Jay's wish to his favor. Appearances *70604 Tiger Widow Island ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *62. "The Last Resort" Trivia *The Tiger Widow is apparently somewhat cowardly, being easily scared off by Dogshank upon confronting her. *Despite having eight legs in the show, in the set, it is much smaller and has six legs instead. In one of the Wu Cru quizzes, a question asks how many legs it has, with the answer being eight, despite the set's portrayal. *It is similar in size and appearance to Spykors. *Due to the skeletons caught in its webs and the presence of a temple at its lair's entrance, it's possible the island was inhabited, but the Tiger Widow killed all of the residents, hence why the island's location is so obscure. *It might've encountered Captain Soto in the past. *It may be possible for Tox, the current Elemental Master of Poison, to survive the venom of the Tiger Widow.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/877611967950843904 Gallery Widow.jpg|In set form. Tiger Widow's Venom.png|The venom of the Tiger Widow. Tiger Widow with book.png SkyWidow.png References Category:Creatures Category:Skybound Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Wildlife Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Decoded